In daily life, for exactly identifying environment and directions in the dark, illumination devices have already been a kind of indispensable tools. Most of the existed illumination devices have a light tube or a bulb served as a light source, and more familiar, the light tube or light bulb may be a fluorescent light tube, an incandescent light bulb, a halogen light tube or a halogen light bulb and so on. Among the light tubes or bulbs, the fluorescent light tube are widely used by the most people due to the reasons of the power consumption of the fluorescent light tube is one quarter of that of the incandescent light bulb, the working life of the fluorescent light tube is 5 to 10 times of that of the incandescent light bulb, the fluorescent light tube can provide homogeneous illumination, and the fluorescent light tube can be used for wide-angle illumination. Following up, we will disclose the structure and the working principle of a fluorescent light assembly.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a perspective view of a fluorescent light tube and a fluorescent light tube fixture. As shown in FIG. 1, a fluorescent light assembly 100 includes a fluorescent light tube 1 and a fluorescent light tube fixture 2. The fluorescent light tube 1 includes a tube body 11, and a pair of metal end-portions 12 and 13. The metal end-portion 12 has a pair of electrode contacts 121 and 122, and the metal end-portion 13 has a pair of electrode contacts 131 and 132.
The fluorescent light tube fixture 2 includes a fixture body 21, a pair of electrode holders 22 and 23 and a starter 24. The electrode holder 22 is arranged neighbor to one end of the fixture body 21 and has a pair of electrode insertion holes 221 and 222; and the electrode holder 23 is arranged neighbor to the other end of the fixture body 21 and has a pair of electrode insertion holes 231 and 232. The starter 24 is arranged near the electrode holder 22 or 23.
When assembling the fluorescent light assembly 100, the electrode contacts 121 and 122 of the fluorescent light tube 1 are respectively inserted to the electrode insertion holes 221 and 222, and the electrode contacts 131 and 132 of the fluorescent light tube 1 are respectively inserted to the electrode insertion holes 231 and 232 to communicate with a specified circuit. When triggering the fluorescent light assembly 100 lighting, the electrons released form the electrodes impact the particles, which are usually the particles of mercury vapor within the fluorescent light tube to stimulate the phosphor, coated on the inner surface of the fluorescent light tube, projecting white light. However, the phosphor distributed on the inner surface of the fluorescent light tube usually contains heavy metals, such as mercury, so that it is difficult to be recycled and makes more pollution problems.
Besides, since the LED has the advantages of lightweight, less volume, low power consumption, and long working life, etc., it is gradually used to illumination devices. Following up, we will provide brief description about the lighting principle of the LED. The lighting principle of LED is translating electric power to light energy, that is, doping a minute amount of carriers into a conjunction of P-type side and N-type side and continuously combining the minute amount of carriers with a major amount of carriers to form a LED. To be with the good performance of the LED radiation may need a large amount of pairs of electrons and holes.
The space charge layers become narrower when applying a forward biased voltage, and then a major amount of carriers are doped into the P-type side and the N-type side according to Fermi characteristic energy level deviation. Due to that the minute amount of carriers are increased on the P-type side and N-type side, the pairs of electrons and holes located on the P-type side and the N-type side are recombined to release sufficient photons. In the present, the categories of LED generally include AllGaP and GaN series.
Additionally, although the electric power consumption of the fluorescent light is just one quarter of the incandescent light, the working life of the fluorescent light is five to ten times of the incandescent light. But the electric power consumption of the LED is just one eighth of the incandescent light, and the working life of the fluorescent light is fifty to one hundred times of the incandescent light. Comparing with the fluorescent light, the LED not only can save electric power and work in a long life, but also can work in a lower lighting temperature.